The Phantom of The Couch
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: It starts out as a normal day for two young girls. Two friends who are listening to the phantom of the Opera, when suddenly one of them hears a noise...could it be the The PHantom of The Couch? Note: theses freinds were sugar high. Please R&R. Rated T to
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This really happened, well in my imagination it did. What we did was real and we just talked for Erik…Erik was not really there. (Damn) ok I don't know what else to say…I must inform you though that my friend and I were both very sugar high while….thinking this up.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera.

My friend, Melissa comes over and since we are both Phantom fanatics we go to the basement and turn on "The Phantom of The Opera." (The movie of course). WE sit on the couch and sing/talk along with song 1 and I, being myself turn to a box beside me and pick out two pieces of Styrofoam type substances. I handed one to Melissa and we try to rip it up and yet we can't because we are spazzes.

Melissa: Can you turn it louder please?

Me: yeah sure.

I grab the remote and turn it louder. Then as soon as I do the "overture" starts to play. (and the overture playing very loudly is not a good thing. Can you say "ow my ears")

WE both scream and I quickly grab the remote and lower the volume.

After a few minutes of listening to the music Melissa hears something.

Melissa: what was that?

Me: maybe it was the Phantom of the Opera. OoOoO

WE both laugh and Melissa knocks on the couch.

Melissa: Erik! What are you doing under there?

Erik: How the hell do you know my name?

Melissa and I remain quiet and continue listening to the music.

The soundtrack is now at the part right before Christine sings "Think of Me"

Erik: that sounds awfully familiar…

Melissa and Jenna ignore him, just then Christine is singing. "Think of me."

Erik: where have I heard that from! Who is that!

Me: that is Christine you idiot!

Erik: hey! I've got a lasso!

Melissa: You are talking to us from under a couch!

Erik: um well…I…you… see.

Erik doesn't finish and the music continues and it is soon up to the part where Raoul is singing in Box five might I add, "Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo."

Erik: Grr… Raoul…

Erik comes out from under the couch and leaped at the Radio.

Erik: DIE FOP!

Erik starts beating at it and tying it with his lasso.

Erik: It won't die!

Melissa: it wasn't alive to begin with!

Erik: well then how come there are voices coming out of it…voices of the fop!

Me: it's a radio!

Erik: what in bloody hell is a Radio?

Melissa: never mind just get back under the couch.

A/n: well that's it for now…because I have to go buy a new Radio. THANKS A LOT ERIK! He he anyway. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter…this story! So review and tell me what you think in a review! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Authoress(s) were now even more sugar high then they were last chapter. If that is humanly possible.

Now that have a new Radio. No thanks to Erik! The least you can do is give me some of your Francs!

Erik: I don't have any!

Me: LIAR!

Erik: well…even if I do. Why would I give some to you?

Melissa: Because you totally like Broke the Radio trying to kill the Fop! Who wasn't even there! He's probably dead!

Erik: YaY! (pops out from under the couch and starts singing) Celebrate good times, Come on! Celebrate good times Come on! (stops when he sees Melissa and Me staring at him) Sorry. ill go back under there.

Me: yeah. You do that.

Anyway…

We are now up to the song, "Little Lotte/ The Mirror"

_Little Lotte, Let her mind wonder. _

_Little Lotte thought am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes. _

_Or of riddles or frocks._

"_those picnics in the attic." _

Erik: ATTIC! I don't think that they were just having picnics up there!

Me: eww Ya nasty.

_Or of Chocolates._

"_Father playing the violin."_

_As we read to eachother, dark stories of the north._

"_No what I loved best Lotte Said, is when im asleep in my bed. _

Erik: Ah! No my ears! I don't want to hear that!

Melissa: Listen to the song! You idiot!

"_and the angel of music sings songs in my head." _

Erik: Oh…

"_**The Angel of Music sings songs in my head." **_

Erik: WHAT! I do NOT sing songs in his head!

_Oh you sang like an Angel tonight._

Erik: I cant believe im saying this but…he's right.

"_father said, when im in heaven child I will send the Angel of Music to you, well father is dead Raoul and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."_

_Oh no doubt of it, and now we go to supper._

"_No Raoul."_

Erik: That's my girl!

"_the angel of Music is very strict."_

Erik: Yes I am. Especially when it comes to Fops like him.

_Well I shant keep you up late. _

"_Raoul no!"_

_you must change, ill order my carriage, two mintutes little lotte._

"_No Raoul wait."_

Melissa: well at least he leaves the room, when Christine has to change.

Me: unlike some people who stand behind mirrors watching them.

Erik: How'd you know about that? I mean…um…

Melissa: Ha! We've got'cha! We've got you! We got you! Ha ha ha ha!

Erik: Not fair.

A/n: Im going to skip to the "Music of the Night' Because nothing else happened between that time.

"Nighttime Sharpens heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defenses. Slowly gently, night unfurls it's splendor, grasp it sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turns your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light."

Melissa: My feet smell bad.

Me: oh thank you!

Melissa: my feet smell _really_ bad.

Erik: I think I knew that, because after all you're feet _are_ in my face!

Melissa: oh…really? (pushes feet more under the couch)

Erik: AHHH! The…smell…is…so…ughh.

Me: Erik? ERIK? ERIK! Melissa I think you killed him.

Melissa: NO! bad feet. (runs away to go to the bathroom)

Erik: Heh, heh, I knew that would get her.

Me: Hey! You were there the whole time!

Erik: True. But I was not lying about the smell, that was horrid.

Me: tee hee, yea that it was. After all she did stick it in my face.

Erik: in your face! She basically shoved it up my nose!

Melissa: hey im back!

"Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar"

Erik: Agh! That cant be me! Can it?

Melissa: im afraid it is, too bad

Erik: damn I suck at high notes.

Me: Ha! We got you into talking 2005!

Erik: you most certainly did not!

Melissa: well that wasn't 2005.

Erik: HA! Point proven.

Jenna: whatever dude.

Erik: ditto

Melissa: OH! That was so present!

Erik: you girls stink…

Well I guess that's all I gots for you guys. Im sorry its just my friend is really busy so we don't get to do phantom of the couch very often. GRR…PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!


	3. AN

**_A/N: I am sorry to inform that updates will not be so often. I will only be getting aces to the computer on weekends so there fore I will not be updating on Monday-Thursday. I know this hurts you all very much and it hurts me too. I hope you will continue to read my stories although they will not be updated often, I hope you will not get too impatient. Again I sincerely apologize for this misfortune. Agh these big words are killing me. I sound like an adult here, and right now that's the last thing I want to be, I want to stay the way I am. But I wish I could drive. Ok babbling. And Bob apologizes too, _**

_**Bob: I do not! **_

_**Me: yes you do!**_

_**Bob: you can't tell me what to do.**_

_**Me: yes I can cuz I created you. **_

_**Bob: fine then be that way.**_

_**Thank you for reading and hopefully understanding. **_


End file.
